Kgnisa Corellisi
The Kgnisa Corellisi, or Knights of Corellia, is a paramilitary organization that was founded by the former moff Bailey Laran who controlled the Corellian Sector. The primary function of the Knights of Corellia (KOC) is to ensure the safety and sovereignty of the remaining independent planets, and to also unify several rogue organizations into a cohesive military unit to defend and retaliate against any possible invasion. History Kgnisa Corellisi is a fairly new organization in comparison to most other factions. The concept for the organization came to Bailey Laran when she found herself in a moral dilemma. Bailey had served the Empire for years and had decided to step down after seeing the collateral damage that could occur from both sides. She wanted to create a galaxy where there had been no want or need for war. She found the Empire to be the best medium and government for that instance. After it's failure to maintain stability as easily as she had hoped, she decided that if she could not stop the war from those who decided to participate in it - she would defend those who did not want to be apart of it. The Laran wealth was expansive. She was able to recruit and arm a large group of soldiers to begin her enterprise. Knowing that the Laran wealth alone would not sustain such a movement, the ex-moff once again found herself on Corellia. She had made many allies, especially Aliens, during her tour as the sole ruler. She convinced many of them that such an exploratory force would be very lucrative. She also explained the benefits of an organization that would have troops on quite a number of planets and the resources that they could send back. With the allegiances signed, and the funding now in full swing, the Knights of Corellia were ready to begin their campaign. Operations The Kgnisa Corellisi has an overall goal of restoring peace to the outer rim of the galaxy. It was decided that the most strategic way to do that was to make an alliance with the ruling body of the planet and use their combined forces to overcome any other opposition. By creating a united front the Knights of Corellia could not only attain and defend a planet, but also help to gain alliances and merges to make the over all fleet larger. Tatooine The knights needed a place that they could create a powerbase, where they would not have to worry about any major attack. Tatooine was the logical choice. It was an outer-rim planet that had the protection of the hutts and the Empire. She landed on Tatooine and soon began operations immediately. She set up a base and made an alliance with the local warlord Draga the Hutt. She soon began investing major sums of money into the local commerce. Weapons, Food, Water, and even News were all commodities that the organization began to pour money into. While a costly venture, it helped to solidify the Kgnisa Corellisi position on the planet. Ranks *Knight Grand Cross: The supreme commander of the Kgnisa Corellisi. This person is responsible for the overall operations. The Knight Grand Cross delegates the micromanaging of the organization to her lieutenants and they to their subordinates. This position can only be trumped by the Ruling Council, and even then has to have a majority vote. *Ruling Council: The second most powerful group within the Knights. This is a group of truly dedicated members who will never leave the Kgnisa Corellisi unless with majority vote, or death. It includes the Knight Grand Cross, and one representative from every planet that the Knights have a presence. While the Lord has operational control of all combat units, the council has financial control of the day to day operations. *Knight Commander: Usually apart of the Ruling Council, These brave soldiers control the overall operations of their individual planets. From deciding what troop deployments are to be done, to working on public relations and helping implement projects to improve the community - the Knight Commander's main duty is to the planet they are working with. *Commander: The Commander is in charge of the individual troops during normal operations. They are ultimately the ones in battle, making the command decisions. They are in charge of their unit and their men. *Officer: The basic soldier of the Kgnisa Corellisi. These brave men and women serve the Orginization with true determination. They are fully trained in both Hand to Hand combat and also with long range weapons. Their basic training is nearly identical to the training that most Imperial Officers get. *Chevalier: The newest recruits, Chevaliers are prospective members who have shown a yearning to be apart of something bigger. Their jobs run the gambit from assisting in combat and stealth maneuvers to running mundane jobs for the Commanders. These recruits are also given their first formal training in hand to hand combat as well as long range maneuvers. Armaments Uniforms Battle Units Mission Logs Dark Wars *Acquisition of a Valuable Asset *Face Off *Training, Retroactively *A Raid on Tatooine 1st Knight Battalion * x200 Knight Commandos (1st Infantry) * x50 SpecOps * x50 Knight Engineer Corp Royal Navy Category:Organizations